1. Field of the Invention
We, Biagio Ravo and Alberto Caramelli, have developed a thin soft flexible protective element for the perineal area of male and female patients with a cushion that, when necessary, can receive a topical substance and release the substance in the perineal area.
2. Background of the Invention
In both male and female patients, the perineal area is a critical area due to the openings that appear and for its conformation which is restricted by closed lateral walls not exposed to air. Under normal conditions, and especially in pathological conditions, the perineal area can be a place of abundant exudation, secretion and transpiration. These conditions are especially apparent when the area is affected by a small pathology such as dermatitis, inflammation, and in severe situations, wounds, infections, ulcers and the like.
In the above-mentioned conditions, it is necessary to maintain dryness and cleanliness of the area and, at times, the application of topical substances is necessary. Therefore, it can be necessary to apply an element of protection and absorption which is able to easily conform to the anatomy in question and to be stable in its location.
The object of the present invention is to provide an element of protection which addresses these conditions. The element of protection which is the object of the present application, is useful for geriatric patients who are affected by local irritations and/or pathologies. The element of protection of the present invention can be particularly useful as a hygiene barrier and protective element for geriatric, adult and pediatric patients, whether they are physically well or are affected by some local affliction.
The above objects are achieved with a protective inguinal perineal element for male and female patients with a cushion that, when necessary, can have a topical substance applied to it which can be released to the perineal area of the patient.
The present invention is a soft flexible protective element, for male and female patients for the inguinal and perineal areas, which absorbs any liquid from transpiration, exudation, secretions or the like present in these areas under normal conditions or in patients with minor or severe afflictions in these areas. The element is made of a main body of a strip form with two lateral wings. The element includes a rectangular flat central cushion attached to the main body which can be folded onto itself in a U shape and compressed at the moment it is applied to the patient.
Considering the differences in the anatomy of male and female patients, the element of the present invention, in addition to having characteristics which are common to carry out its function, should also have diversified forms that would enable application to both male and female patients. This is described in the following description and illustrated in the attached figures. The characteristics that are common for use with both male and female patients are related to the posterior portion of the element, the nature of the material in which it is made, and the conformation of the absorbent material which has a cushion or pad that, when folded onto itself, provides a tight U-shaped configuration. This cushion and the U-shaped configuration, in addition to being anatomically correct, allows for ease of placement of any substance which needs to be topically applied. This substance can be gradually released from the cushion to the patient for the time interval in which the element is applied to the patient (i.e., until the element is replaced).